fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights At Freddy's: Eternally Haunted
Five Nights At Freddy's: Eternally Haunted AKA Five Nights At Freddy's 3 is a game released for the PC, Nintendo Master and Nintendo GameBoy Alpha. It is a sequel to Five Nights At Freddy's 2. And no, in this game Five Nights At Freddy's 2 isn't a prequel. Story Your name is Jeff White, a new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant, a new version of the pizzeria he loved as a child. Until your younger sister was bit by Foxy in the frontal lobe of her brain. You realize that this place has loads of new animatronics, and that all of them are out to kill. You must survive five nights at this creepy place and maybe even kill some animatronics. However, you'll be haunted for eternity if you do that. Elements There are 3 doors, one on the left, on the right and in the middle. Only the ones on the sides are closable, though. You have the Freddy Mask, an item that can fool some animatronics that you are just an empty Freddy suit. However, it doesn't work on all of them. Plus, you have a Toxic meter, which will rise if you put on the mask for too long. You also have a metal pipe in your room that you can use to KILL an animatronic. However, doing that will lower your pay and make the animatronics more evil, even if your on night 1. This isn't really an element, but the game is 8-bit. Animatronics P. S. Artwork coming soon. Freddy Fazbear. The main villain, Freddy is going to come to life starting on night 3. He is the singer; always having his microphone with him. He starts in Dining Room 1. Bonnie Blubunny. Bonnie is one of the most famous animatronics. He is the guitarist and he guitar is on her back when she isn't activated. He starts being active on night 1. He starts where Freddy and Chica are. Chica Chachicken. The drummer at the restaraunt, Chica used to be the only female animatronic. She is just like Bonnie, but stops being as active on night 4. She starts at Dining Room 1, like Bonnie and Freddy. Foxy Fangs. A pirate themed animatronic, Foxy is a very strong and terrifying enemy. He can run into the room, but is scared of Freddy, so he won't go into a room Freddy is in, or kill you with the Freddy mask on. However, if he notices that it's you under the mask, you'll be ripped to shreds. He starts in Pirate Cove and is active at night 4. Shelby Shelturtle. A new animatronic taking the form of a green turtle. Or is it tortoise? This singing turtle activates on night 2. She isn't fooled by the mask, but hates light. So use your flashlight to scare her off. She starts in Dining Room 2. Sparky Speedog. The rumored Sparky the Dog is now an animatronic! Downside is, he is active at night 1 and can run like Foxy. He starts at Dining Room 2. Mandy Minier. This old miner isn't that deadly, but he's still a threat. He activates on night 3 and starts in Dining Room 2. Mario Net. This guy. This demented, twisted brat is a extremely dangerous foe. He doesn't seem to be on the map BUT YOU MUST KEEP WINDING UP THE MUSIC BOX OR ELSE! He is actually attached on the ceiling of the office and if you don't wind it up he'll come down and kill you. Worst of all, he's active every single night. Balloon Boy. This happy looking fellow isn't that happy. He's demonic. Once he's in your office, you can't get him out. His annoying laughter becomes a problem when you discover it summons animatronics! But when you find that out, you'll realize it's too late. He activates at night 5 and is found in Party Dining Room. Golden Freddy. The second most evil animatronic out there. He's like he was in FNAF 2 but much worse. If you die by Golden Freddy 3 times in a level you'll go back a level. Yeah, I said it. He can appear at night 2, 4 and 5. Freak. Obviously tied with Golden Freddy in the evilness list, Freak is, well, a freak. He is a mish mash of the old animatronic's bodies and has all their powers. Running, able to disable your camera and isn't affected by the Freddy mask. It activates on night 3 and starts in the Do Not Enter!!! room or Storage Room. Shadow Bonnie. The main reason why some people don't like this game. More deadly than Golden Freddy combined with Freak and Mario. He rarely appears but does so on night 5. If you ever come across him PUT THE MASK ON!!! If you don't, 1 of 5 things could happen. A game crash, a virus similar to Imscared's virus, a normal death, a game restart and REMOVAL OF THE GAME ITSELF!!! The way of appearing is exactly like Golden Freddy, therefore meaning it's a hallucination. Phone Calls Night 1: Hello, uh hello! Um, my name is Mike and I thought I'd help you out with your new job. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant, an improvement over Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You should be fine for your first night, there's only one thing I need to mention. The animatronics were never given a night mode, as discovered by these guys named Jeremy and Fritz. They wander around the place at night trying to find the people, but since it's so dark, if they do see someone they'll think that the are a endoskeleton. Since that's against the rules, well... um I think you'll find that out. Just be safe, close the doors if necessary, same with the mask and keep winding up that music box. Chow! Night 2: Night 2 already?! You're pretty good! I remember when I worked at the *shivers* pizzeria. Night 2 was my least favourite night because an animatronic started wandering. Did I mention they wander more often as the week progresses? So, you should be golden. *something breaks* Oh... oh god, um, check the storage room in the day, I've always wanted to know what was in there and I think- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! *sound of ripping flesh appears* ??? *maybe Foxy*: Yar har har har! Night 3: Hello, there... m-my name is... Jeremy... F-Freddy's restaurants always creeped me out, you know.. all the animatronics scare me... oh, yeah your j-job. Uh, Mike probably told you all you need to know. But now, due to u-unfortunate circumstances it's me that'll be... um your... phone guy? I dunno. Um, I've always wanted to meet my phone guy... I think his name is Scott... see you on N-Night 4... Night 4: Hey... um Jeffery was it? *voice is saying "Dude, their coming closer!"* Not now, Fritz! Oh... man... when you get out the j-job tell the police that these guys named Jeremy Fitzelgard and Fritz Smith have been kill- *They broke the door, Jeremy! Ru-* Oh sweet god... HELP!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *animatronic scream is heard* Night 5: Instead of a message, a demonic voice is heard. It's saying something in reverse, and it changes depending on the console you have. Codes There are codes you can input into the game for some cool stuff. FAZBEAR: Shows Freddy's bio. The code is a reference to Freddy's last name. LEFTSIDE: Shows Bonnie's bio. The code is a reference to Bonnie in the first game, who attacked from the left door. GOTANYGRAPES: Shows Chica's bio. The code is a reference to the Duck Song and how people think Chica is a duck. Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:PC Games Category:Itanimulli Inc Games